A Second Chance
by Idshipthat101
Summary: A young girl is found in a forest after her village is brutally murdered. This is what happens when the Akatsuki adopts a child and trains her of their ways and forces her to leave and live the life of a normal kunoichi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.. Will she be trusted? Will she make friends? Or will she be an outcast who is caged in the village with all eyes on her?


Hey guys!

So this is my new SasukexOC story! It is rated T for language, violence (of course ninjas), and maybe adult content later on. Enjoy!

Xoxo,

Rae

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Get her! She's the freak!" I wiped my eyes as I ran from the boys throwing rocks toward me, most hitting their target. Luckily I was faster. I made it home and slammed the door and slid down behind it.

"What's wrong Aria?" I jumped at my older brother, Haru's, voice. I could see the concern in his eyes. I looked away.

"Nothing brother!" I forced a smile, knowing full well that Haru could see right through my lies. He sighed.

"Aria, you don't need to lie to me. I promise they won't hurt you ever again." I looked at him questionably, he just smiled. The door opened and Takashi, our eldest brother, walked through the door, coming home from his latest mission. His hand went through his shaggy red hair, a trait that all of the men in the Ketsuki family held. I, on the other hand had the same hair as our mother, who I've been told I resemble. My mother passed away after giving birth to me from blood loss, a fact my father has never been able to forgive me for. Since that day, my father has always treated me like I killed her myself, never saying more than exactly what he had to too me.

"Haru, is father home yet?" My voice was quiet, scared that father might have had a bad day. Haru nodded.

Takashi gripped my hand, his coral eyes glared, but a smirk formed on his lips.

"Its time, Haru." In which the latter nodded in return. I looked up at them, confused at what was going on. Haru bent down to me again.

"I promised you no one in this village will ever hurt you again, not after today." He wiped away the dirt on my face and stood up. The grip Takashi had on my hand tightened as he dragged me in to the living room where I could see our father sitting on the couch. Before he could register what was happening, Takashi stabbed his sword through his chest. I screamed with all my might, trying to pull my hand away from him.

Suddenly, smoke was filling the house. The grin on Takashi's face got bigger and yelled, "Aria! It has began!" His laugh lingered in the air as he pulled me through the open door. My breath got caught in my chest as I saw what was going on outside.

Smoke, blood, and fire were everything. People from many ages were running around trying to get free. Takashi pulled me along again as he started to slash people with his sword.

My voice was gone by the time we sat outside the leaders (we did not have a Kage) mansion. It too, was on fire. I could hear a slight pant in Takashi's voice and an even louder one as Haru came up to us, his clothes and face covered in blood. A man stood next to him. He had long black hair, white skin, but what scared me the most were his piercing yellow eyes. I couldn't look away until he finally spoke, looking around at all the chaos my brothers had caused. "Well done boys. You two have proven yourselves worthy of joining me. Now for the final step." He stepped toward me as I tried to back away.

"It's okay Aria, you'll be fine." Was the last thing I heard as a shooting pain coursed through my body. My shoulder was burning as if it was on fire. My brothers, who wore almost matching ANBU outfits, slipped out of my vision as everything went black.

##############################################################

I woke up and winced at the pain in my shoulder. I looked and gasped at what I saw. A black three pronged circle was placed there. It burned more as all my emotions came flooding back at once.

My brothers killed everyone. My clan. My village. Adults. Children. Everyone... I was alone. I did the only thing that I could think of-

 _I ran._


End file.
